


Ghost Stories Aren't What They Used To Be

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghost stories aren't the same for Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Stories Aren't What They Used To Be

Ghost stories had always been different for Sam and Dean. Just like other kids, they would be sat with a bowl of popcorn or toasted marshmallows on sticks. They’d exchange wide eye glances as a handful of sweets hovered in midair, never quite making it to their mouths. They’d pull their covers up to their chins while tales of spirits and demons created gruesome pictures in their heads.

But for Sam and Dean they weren’t camp fire stories, it was their father telling them about his week or preparing them for the next hunt. Their ghost stories weren’t stories anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #10: Weekly Drabbles #2 @ http://writerverse.livejournal.com  
> 


End file.
